Main Page
You can add a description of this wiki here. You can also fill in the "About" page at Project:About. To write a new article, enter the page title in the box below. Where to start * If you are new to wikis, you may want to try the tutorial on the Central Wikia * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' ' * A list of all help pages can be found at Category:Help *A Brief Summary of the project *Other TMP Related Sites **LUF Blog **LUFwiki **LUF Team forums at Yahoo Groups **OTEC News *The Original TMP 2.0 Article Series **My TMP **On the Architecture of Aquarius **On the Architecture of Asgard **On the Architecture of Avalon **On the Architecture of Solaria **On Transportation and Telecommunications in TMP **The Transhumanist Spectrum and the Architecture of the Virtual Habitat *Other Media **Gallery of Original TMP Artwork (used with permission) **Bibliography **TMP Music Lists **Relevant Web Sites TMP 2.0 Breakdown *Foundation **Foundation Community Network ***Foundation Promotional Effort ****Space Advocacy Community Outreach Effort ****TMP 2 Lecture/Presentation Program ****Foundation Convention Circuit ****Star Festivals ****Foundation Fairs ***On-Line Community Program ****Virtual Habitat Program ***Open Source Everything Project ****Utilimobile Project ****Utilihab Project ****Open Energy Project ****Open Computer Project ****Open Space Project ****Open Fabber Project ****FIY - Fab-It-Yourself Series ***Open Courseware Network **Foundation Media ***TMP Media Gallery Project ***TMP 2.0 Book Project ***TMP Film/Video Projects ***M3 Game Project ***TMP Model Series ***Future Fair/Museum of Tomorrow **Foundation CIC ***Portfolio Development Project ***GreenStar Properties ***GreenStar Securities ***GreenStar Credit Union ***GreenStar Community Cooperative ****GreenStar Cultural ****GreenStar Education ****GreenStar Medical ****GreenStar Relief ****GreenStar Security ***GreenStar Ventures ***GreenStar Industrial Cooperative ****GreenStar Aerospace ****GreenStar AgroSystems ****GreenStar Biotech ****GreenStar Codeworks ****GreenStar Construction ****GreenStar DigiTech ****GreenStar Energy ****GreenStar Materials ****GreenStar Modular Building Products ****GreenStar PharmaTech ****GreenStar Robotics ****GreenStar Telecommunications ****GreenStar Toolworks ****GreenStar Transit ****GreenStar Transportation Systems ****Aquarian Bounty ****Aquarian Marine Resources ****Asgard Mining Cooperative ****Asgard Orbital Services ***GreenStar Free-Market Exchange Network ***GreenStar Science Research Cooperative **Foundation Communities ***Eco-Community Design Concepts ****eVillage ****Organica ****SeaBox Village ****Solar Circle ****Tectonic ****Terra Firma ***GreenStar Resorts ***Arcology Earth *Aquarius **Life In Aquarius **Seed Settlement Design Concepts ***Utilihab Complex ***Resort Prefab Complex ***Container Mod Complex ***Commercial Frame Complex ***Commercial Concrete Complex ***Organic/Ferro-cement Complex **Aquarian Intermediate Stages **Aquarian Colony Design Concepts ***Tectonic Colony ***Organic Hybrid Colony ***Sea Foam Colony ***Submarine Habitats **Aquarian Mariculture and Farming **Aquarian Transportation ***Solar Ferry ***Solar Wingsail Cruiser ***EcoCruiser ***Relay Archipelago ***Wingship ***EcoJet ***Aquarian Airship ***Aquarian Personal Rapid Transit System ***Aquarian Personal Packet Transit and SuperStore ***Aquarian SE Downstation ***Circum-Equatorial Transit Network *Bifrost **SkyScraper **Mountain Waverider **UltraLight SSTO **MODroc **SeaStar **LightCraft **Marine Mass Launcher - MML **Bifrost Space Elevator **Bifrost Support Systems ***Equatorial Marine Space Center ***Down-Range Telemetry and Telecom Network - DRT&TN ***Inter-Orbital Shuttle *Asgard **Life In Asgard **Modular Unmanned Orbital Laboratory - MUOL **Modular Unmanned Orbital Factory - MUOF **Manned Orbital Factory - MOF **Valhalla **EvoHab ***Artificial Gravity Contingencies **Asgard SE Upstation **Asteroid Settlements **Inter-Orbital Way Station **Beamship Concept **Inter-Orbital Transport **Cyclic Transport **Special Mission Vessels **Orbital Mining Systems **The Ballistic Railway Network **Deep Space Telemetry and Telecom Network - DST&TN **Asgard Supporting Technologies ***Urban Tree Housing Concepts ***Remotes ***Carrier Pallets ***RocShaw Personal Mobility Units ***Pallet Truck ***StrapHanger Tether Transport System ***MagTrack Transport System ***BioSuit ***SkyGarden and SkyFarm Systems ***Pools and Baths in Orbit ***Microgravity Food Processors *Avalon **Life In Avalon **Telerobotic Outpost ***Beachhead Deployment ***Robots ***Stationary Systems ***Structures **Excavated Settlement ***Telerobotic Phase ***Manned Habitat Phase ****Atrium Habitats ****Lava Tunnel Habitats **Surface Transit Fleets **Surface Transit Waystation **Mass Launcher System **Lunar/Planetary Space Elevator Systems *Elysium **Modes of Terraforming **Ballistic Engineering Program *Solaria **Life In Solaria **BioSphere **Geopolis **Heliopolis **BioZome **Solar Snowflake - Solar Ribbon **RhiZome *Galactia **Early Mission Programs **Interstellar Telecommunications **Starships **Strategies for Stellar Colonization *Transhumanism and TMP **The Transhumanist Spectrum of Humanity **The Virtual Habitat **The Transhumanist Proposition *Economics, Justice, and Government in TMP **Post-Industrial Economics **Community, Freedom, and Open-Source Law in a Stateless Future **Problem People – Crime and Punishment in a Resource Based Economy *Emergent Technologies **Food Production ***Hydroponics/Aeroponics/Cold Bed Agriculture ***Algaeculture ***Polyspecies Mariculture ***Free-Range Fish Farming ***Vertical Farming ***Food Fabbing ***Food in Space **Energy ***OTEC ****Open Cycle ****Closed and Hybrid Cycle ****Magnetohydrodynamic ***Tidal/Wave/Current Systems ***Multi-Junction and other Broad Spectrum Photovoltaics ***Algae-Based Biofuel Systems ***Vanadium Redox Systems ***Solid Hydride Systems ***Liquid Borohydride Systems ***Alternative Hydrolizer Systems **Recycling and Waste Management ***Supercritical Water Oxidation ***Plasma Waste Conversion **Construction ***Sea Foam - Marine-Sourced Cementous Foam Structural Composite **Propulsion ***WingSail and Solar WingSail Systems ***Laser/Electric Thermal Engines ***Linear/Radial Aerospike Rocket Arrays ***Plasma Rocket ***Solar/Plasma Sail Systems ***Air-Breathing Rockets and Rocket/Jet Hybrids ***Laser/Maser Pulse Detonation Rockets ***Laser/Maser AirSpike ***Hypersonic Magnetic Mass Accelerator Systems ***Laser Molecular Conveyance ***Orbital Tethers and Attendant Systems ***Interplanetary Transport Network **Post-Industrial Technologies ***Modular Building Systems ***Solar Furnace Systems ***Fabbers and their Evolution ***Self-Replication and Exponential Manufacturing **Programmable Matter/Smart Materials **Nanomaterials and Diamondoids ***Polymorphic Composites **Nanofabrication and its Evolution ***Statistical Assembly ***NanoLathe ***Nanochips, NanoFabbers, and Disassemblers ***NanoSoup, NanoAspic, and the Materials Internet ***Free Assemblers and the NanoFoundry ***Chrysalis Systems and the Portable NanoFoundry ***NanoFoam ***Ambient Environment Assemblers **Information Technologies ***Distributed Computers ***Virtual Computers ***Control Webs, Sensor Nets, and Distributed Awareness ***Virtual Habitat Platforms **Artificial Intelligence and its Evolution ***Active and Passive Agents and their role in Cognitive Augmentation ***Virtual People and the Evolution of Artificial Sentience ***Possibilities and Implications of UpLift